This invention refers to a device for automatically rough scouring and roughing the edge of an upper folded over the bottom of footwear.
It is a well-known fact that in the art of shoe-making it is necessary to remove the pleats on the edge of the upper folded over the bottom, so as to be able to carry out the subsequent roughing operation. Removal of the pleats, known as rough scouring, is usually carried out by hand by an operator who passes the edge to be removed over a sandpapering machine and then fits the footwear onto the next machine, which is usually a roughing or pounding machine. In addition to the time required it is also necessary for the operator to possess good manual skills, since the thickness and roughness of the area to be removed vary considerably along the perimeter of the footwear. In particular, the areas which require more rough scouring are the heel and toe, while on the intermediate areas it may not be necessary or they may simply require a light scouring before roughing.
The general scope of this invention is to obviate the aforementioned problems, by providing a method and a device for automatically carrying out the rough scouring and roughing on the bottoms of footwear, carrying out both the rough-machining and finishing of the edge of the upper, to obtain a surface having perfect characteristics for the subsequent operations, such as sticking on the sole.